Combined Madness
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: An infestation forces the inhabitants of Amity Park to take up vacancy in Norisville. Danny is happy for his trip away from ghosts, but when he finds out about why the ninja is necessary, he's devastated. But the robot attacks are getting easier, and they're just using the same robots over again, only a few people are getting stanked, it's like McFist isn't even trying, but why?
1. New Faces

**Before anyone comments on how I've abandoned Phantom Fail, i haven't. I just had i weird dream after watching five episodes of Randy Cunningham consecutively, and me already being a total Phangirl (Danny phantom fans are phans, like Harry Potter and potterheads, or Percy Jackson and demigods, which i am too). I DON"T LIKE DISCLAIMERS AND OFTEN FORGET TO DO THEM SO YOU SHOULD KNOW I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE AWESOME SHOWS SO DON'T COMPLAIN AND THAT THIS WILL PROBABLY BE MY ONLY DISCLAIMER ON THIS STORY! **

Randy's POV

I walked to the cafeteria before Howard, ready to get a full serving of something this time. I lined up with the rest of the kids, waited my turn patiently, and finally got my serving of…well, whatever it was. I brought it back to the table and was about ready to tuck in, when the roof was torn off by a giant robot shaped like a…I'm not sure actually, what it was shaped like.

"Go ninja out," Howard said, waving a hand. "You can repay me by letting me eat your meatloaf."

"This is meatloaf?" I wondered, but ran before he could answer, grabbing my backpack. I pulled the ninja mask out once I was out of the cafe and felt the familiar pieces of fabric wrap around me to form the suit.

I shot down a smoke bomb and somehow landed on one of the cafeteria tables. I stared up at the huge robot mantis. Hadn't I already beat one of these?

"Okay people, just remain calm and get out of the ninja's way. Let's assemble outside the school in the front so we can make an important announcement once the ninja beats this thing," Principal Slivovitz said.

I pulled out my ninja sword, leapt upward onto one of its arms, and screamed, "Ninja sword attack!" I cut of the arm I was standing on and two others, before grabbing one of the other arms with a "Ninja scarf grab!" I swung myself up and chopped its head of with ease. It fell to the ground and I "Smoke bomb!"-ed the heck out of there.

About five seconds later, I was standing next to Howard outside. Sometimes I wondered how the smoke bombs worked, but it was better not to question it. The nomicon would tell me anything I needed to know, and otherwise, I wouldn't need to worry about it.

"Ehh-em," Principal Slimovitz cleared his throat and spoke into the megaphone, "Now that the ninja has successfully finished taking down that robot and didn't even destroy my car, I have a very important announcement to make. Amity Park, Illinois has had an invasion of termites that don't seem to die, no matter how hard you squish them.

"The American government has decided that until exterminators can successfully deal with the infestation, the Amity Park family members will be staying in the available empty houses in Norrisville, of which there a lot, due to the daily monster attacks. The students will be attending our schools until their town is repaired, and I expect you all to treat them with respect."

"Uhh, Principal Slimovitz, why are they coming here, we have daily monster attacks?" Some random kid asked from the back.

"Good question, the government thinks that the Amity Park folk will be most comfortable here, since there town is even more frequently attacked by supernatural things than ours. It's also home to Danny Phantom, ghost-fighting superhero of Amity Park. He's as or more talented than the Ninja!" Slimovitz sounded like a crazy fan girl.

Then, a green and white RV with the word FENTON emblazoned on the size of it roared up and drove right into Slimovitz's car. "Really?" he murmured and went to go check out the damages.

A man with black helmet hair leaned out the window, "Somebody should really watch where he parks his car," he exclaimed. Then he leapt out of the RV and I saw he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, the color just barely didn't hurt you eyes.

A woman in a blue, formfitting jumpsuit got out of the other side and smiled at us. The side door behind the passenger seat opened and four kids tumbled out. A girl who was wearing all black, a boy with at least eight pieces of technology in his hands, a girl with ginger hair and a blue headband, and a boy who looked absolutely average.

They all got up and the boy whose hands were full of techno-stuff shoved it all in his pack and looked all of us up and down. He immediately pointed Bash out to the Goth and the other boy, then pointed to a blonde kid several people away from there group.

The ginger girl wasn't paying any attention to them and I was guessing that she was somebody's older sister. I looked away from that boring little group and watched the blonde boy who had a football player build and another Asian with the same build talking to two gorgeous girls who I could only guess were cheerleaders.

Another girl who had Indian-colored skin and turquoise eyes was fingering her backpack protectively. She was looking over everyone in the area as if anybody could be a threat. They might be, 'cause of stanking, but she didn't know that. Maybe she was just naturally cautious.

Now some of the parents were driving away, including the jumpsuit-clad ones, who shouted through a microphone, "HAVE A GREAT DAY AT SCHOOL, SWEETIE!" The ordinary looking kid next to the Goth girl slapped his forehead and walked past Howard and me without a second glance. I shrugged at Howard and went back inside for the rest of my lunch.

Unfortunately, It wasn't there, Howard had eaten it, again. I frowned at my empty plate and I heard my stomach complain loudly. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to find the Goth girl from earlier holding out an apple. Techno-boy and the other boy were standing behind her fidgeting.

"Take it, it doesn't look like you got any lunch," she said. She was correct, naturally, but I still looked skeptically at the apple.

"Why did you just have that on you, didn't you already have lunch?" I wondered.

"Yeah," she told me nonchalantly, "but Danny here," she elbowed the normal boy, "never eats because he's too busy, so I always carry around some extra nutrition just in case. I'm Sam by the way, and the Techno-freak is Tucker. You are?"

I took the apple and bit into it. It was crisp and juicy, a very good apple in all. "Randy Cunningham and this is Howard Weinerman." I took another bite of the apple, and another. I finished it quickly and Sam laughed.

"If he eats any faster, he might beat your record, Danny," she teased. The normal guy, Danny, smiled.

An alarm on "Tucker's" electro-thingy rang. "Time for class," he stated.

When school got out I immediately went to my house and collapsed. I don't know what the teachers expected of me. I mean, I wasn't brilliant to begin, and with all the ninja stuff coming up all the time, I didn't even have time to study if I wanted to.

**Cool, so i guess it's joke time**

**What can be big or small, bright or dull, ostentatious(show-offy) or boring, and rough or soft?**

**What ends love?**

**What can hurt your heart like a blade, sharpen your mind like a sword, or put an end to war?**


	2. Lots of reading

**I didn't give you anytime to solve the riddles, so you can think about those some more til next time. I've been typing like crazy on this, let's just say. I should probably go to sleep now. Again, i'm probably not going to put in a lot of stuff with Percy and Max and Harry. Don't worry, I just listed some good series, and even though the Sister's Grimm might be a little more juvenile than Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, it's still good, and so is Pendragon.**

Danny's POV

I walked with Sam and Tucker to the area where, luckily, all out houses were. Tucker was two houses away from mine, and Sam's was on the next block. Jazz had been her normal, friendly self and immediately bonded with a girl named Heidi, who had the same last name as the kid we met earlier friend's.

He had seemed nice, the Randy kid, but awfully normal. Of course, I was normal on the outside too. But what with the purple-black hair? That was probably why Sam had noticed him in the first place, his hair color. I knew she wanted it.

"So, what did you think of Randy and Howard?" I wondered, praying I got both their names right.

Sam kept walking normally so I knew I had gotten them correct. "Well, Randy's hair color was awesome!" she exclaimed. "Howard seemed nice, even though he ate his friend's lunch."

"Wait, what?" Tucker asked. "How do you know it was him?"

"Because he seemed like the kind of person that would do that, and he had gravy stains on his shirt," Sam replied. Tucker gave her an incredulous look, but I just kept walking. Sam was observant, she probably had to be, helping me.

I had to admit, I was loving this little vacation of sorts away from ghosts. I mean, maybe I would actually get enough sleep tonight, and I might be able to go through an entire day of school without having to "go to the bathroom" and beat up something.

I got to my house and saw the best thing. For a few weeks, my house would look normal, at least on the outside. I smiled and left Sam and Tucker to go inside. I opened the door and immediately ducked because my Dad was there with the Fenton Foamer.

"Dad, it's me," I told him, avoiding being covered in green goop. "Dad, we're away from ghosts, and it's not like one is going to open the door, they'll just phase right through it." Actually, one did just open the door, or a half one, but that was beside the point.

"There is no such thing as to cautious, my boy. We may be away from Amity, but danger lurks near and far. Plus, did you hear, this town has daily monster attacks from people who get turned into monsters…" Wow, didn't hear that, maybe this wasn't going to be a total vacation for me. "…by ghosts!" Dad finished, and went back to working on his latest invention.

"What's that?" I wondered, made curious by the strange looking device. Before the accident I wouldn't have cared, but ever since my parents inventions could hurt me, I had been paying more attention.

The accident had been around, well, not long ago. What, the beginning of Freshman year? Now I was near three quarters of the way through, and still going strong. No secret reveal I couldn't solve had come up yet.

My parents had finally excepted, along with everybody else in Amity Park, that Danny Phantom was a good guy, but it had taken around seven months to convince them. If my parents were anything, they were consistant. They consistently made ghost weapons, they consistently used ghost weapons, Dad consistently missed.

"The Fenton Portable ghost Portal, or the Fenton Portalable!" Dad shouted In response to my earlier question. "It will open a ghost portal anywhere for a few minutes when I get it to work."

I groaned under my breath. Just what I needed, something able to make a portal here, so ghosts could come here and fight me. The Fenton portal was locked, and none of the ghosts knew where the inhabitants of Amity Park were, including me. Until the ghost termites were gone, I was supposed to be home free, except maybe my Dad would make this work.

"I'm going to my room," I stated. "Uhh…where is it, again?"

"You go down the hall and it's the second door on the right. The first right is Jazz's, the first left is Maddie and mine's, and the second left is the bathroom. The other door from the entrance hall leads to the kitchen, which leads to the living room, which we converted into a lab!" Dad said, not looking up. I went to find my room.

My room was incredible, I knew this house normal sized, a little smaller than Fenton works, but my room was bigger. It had a lot of boxes in it, and a bed was already set up. There was a desk, a dresser, a closet, it looked like whoever had lived here before had left in a hurry.

I sat on the bed and looked around. One of the boxes labels caught my eye, _Supernatural Humaniod News_. I got up and looked in it, to see a lot of scrapbooks, papers, and junk piled in. One of the scrapbooks had a picture of me on it, well, Danny Phantom anyway.

I picked it up and opened to the first page. It had another black and white photo, like newspaper, on it. A headline said,_ Mysterious "Ghost" beats Dragon!_ I flipped to the next page and saw a picture with me and Skulker facing off, _Strange Soul Beats Robot!_ It had a lot of pictures with me, facing off every ghost that had ever been news.

I looked in the box again, and picked up two other scrapbooks with the titles _The Ninja_ and _Percy Jackson_. I looked at another one with _Harry Potter_ on it, and a fifth, sixth, and seventh with _Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, Maximum Ride,_ and _Sadie and Carter Kane._

(Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, The Sister's Grimm, Maximum Ride, The Kane Chronicles. I had a lot more I was just itching to do, but I'll keep it to a minimum. Not going to be in real story, just having some fun.)

I shook my head not knowing who any of these people were. I remembered hearing something about an attack in Britain that was stopped by Harry Potter, and that Percy Jackson was a missing child. Grimm was from that book of fairy tales, right?

Whatever. I dug through the boxes and found one marked: _Danny Phantom Information_. I looked inside and found a ginormous bound book and several thousand papers, at least it seemed like there were that many. I lifted the book out and read: _The Book of Ghosts_.

Greedily, I opened it. The first page was on me, and it had almost as much about me as I knew.  
_Name: Danny Phantom_  
_Age: Unknown; Appears 14-15_  
_Status: Hero_  
_Business: Seems to fight ghosts that are a danger to the world_  
_Ghsot Enemies: Most ghosts; has particularly made ghosts Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Ember McLain, Desiree, the Box Ghost, and Walker angry_  
_Ghost Allies: Wulf, the Dairy King, Cujo, Dora, Sydney Pointdexter, Clockwork, Ghost Writer, Dani Phantom, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, Kempler._  
_Human Enemies: Freakshow, Guys in White, Red Hunter._  
_Human Allies: ?_  
_Power(1-10): 9.6_

The list went on, and every page had a different ghost on it. I was the second highest in power, except for Pariah Dark, who had a 27 on a 1-10 scale. Whoever had made the book had wrote in red ink that it should have been impossible for me to defeat him, even with the Fenton Battle Suit.

Eventually I put the book down, but planned to take It with me when we went back to Amity. I saw another box labeled The Ninja. There was a book in there too. It was marked off with every student who had ever gotten "stanked" and why. Apparently, if you had some negative emotion, green magic would come up from the sewer and turn you into a monster. Whatever you held most dear to you at the moment you were changed, became a "stanked" item. Once it was destroyed, the cursed student returned to normal.

There was also a section in the back that documented all of the robots the ninja had ever faced. I knew the guy who had made these had to be seriously obsessed with super-humans, heroes, and that stuff. The Ninja seemed like the me of Norrisville, secret identity and all.

I went to put this book back in it's box, but then saw a page at the bottom of mine that made me forget about it. I saw a picture of Valerie right next to a picture of her with her suit on. VALERIE GRAY was printed over the normal one, and THE RED HUNTER was printed over the other. Same person? Was scrawled across the sheet.

I picked it up and saw three more papers that almost stopped my heart. The first was Vlad Masters and Plasmius, the second was Dani, in both forms, and the third was me. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised, I mean, this person had found out Valerie.

On the bottom of Valerie's was YES and the same with Vlad's. On mine and Dani's it only had a question mark. Then next sheet I saw on the bottom of that box was truly surprising, though. It had a picture of me, and a picture of Dani, both in ghost form. CLONE was printed above Dani's portrait.

In normal-sized lettering, there was writing on the back. It read:

_Both are ghosts, but I really don't know if they have human form like Masters/Plasmius. I don't think they do, but that Danny Phantom is a clone of Danny Fenton with DNA fused with ectoplasm. Dani Phantom is clearly a clone off of Danny Phantom, probably done by Vlad, who is obsessed with having a ghost child._

_Perhaps he was the one who cloned Danny Fenton and created Danny Phantom in the first place. I believe he became a unique creation after his acquaintance, Jack Fenton, blasted him with an ecto-ray and gave him a rare case of ecto-acne. He may have cloned Jack's son with all his knowledge so he could get the satisfaction of hearing Jack's son renounce his father._

_Danny Phantom is probably the only ghost that tries to help humans, and yet for a while people though of him as a villain. He fights his own kind for the good of humans, and yet, citizens of the world shoot at him. Several people are sympathetic to his case now, though. Some can see through the guise many a ghost have set up, looking him look evil. But if he was evil, why would he protect us?_

_Freakshow once used his staff to hypnotize Phantom and showed a bare minimum of what he could do. I Danny was evil he could easily destroy the entire planet with combinations of all his powers, yet still some believe he is evil. They just don't want to give up the prejudice that all ghosts are evil._

The page ended and I stared at the wall. I was the only ghost who tried to help humans? Nobody else, not the Wisconsin Dairy King, not anybody on that list of allies tried to help humans? No, I guess they were always helping ghosts, or half-ghosts, or monsters. Sometimes they did help humans, but it was for the sake of something else too. I was alone.

**Hey, hope you love it. There is actually going to be a nice plot and stuff. I'm just trying to get a little junk out of my system. And the creepy stalker stuff, don't worry to much about that. I wanted him to know a little more about the ninja, without being a stalker himself. I was wondering if you guys want me to do anything in this story special. All you followers, reviewers, favoriters (is that how you spell it?) get ready for the reward of your life. Not really, but seriously, do you want me to mentions something in particular. Good, now that i've rambled enough to bore out the annoying people who don't read the authors note, spoiler: Danny's going to meet a girl other than Sam, but don't worry. So i've got to talk a little more to make sure that the annoying people who don't bother to read long authors notes don't find that. So yeah, thanks to you all for Reviewing and such.**

**Riddle Time:**

**What is all the colors of the rainbow?**

**Trivia Time:**

**What ghost hunter thinks Danny ruined their life?**

**Does Dora Have a Mother?**

**Here's a question for the really cool ones, what was the last sentence said at the end of the Ultimate enemy?**


	3. Ectoplasm-blood pudding

**Hey, also, if i accidently mentioned something before about it being warm, writing malfunction. Sorry, but now i know when it is and everything. I know it may not exactly meet all you standards of making the two timelines meet, tough love. Sorry.**

**Riddles:**

**1. A personality**

**2. E, or hate, matters how you look at it.**

**3. Words, you may think this is confusing, but i used like in two different scenarios there.**

**4.A rainbow, a skittles bag, gnome barf, eh**

**Trivia: **

**1. The red hunter, Valerie Gray**

**2. Yes, she mentions it in episode two. I could not remember this until it told me. I feel so stupid**

**3. I know, but then, i know everything. I knew this because i'm pretty sure it was like my favorite line of the whole movie.**

Danny's POV

"Danny," Mom called from the kitchen. "Time for dinner!" I got up from my bed and shoved The Book of Ghosts into the correct box. There were some ghosts I didn't know much about, but this guy had obsessively analyzed any ghost that had ever appeared in the human world before.

I knew I had to hide those boxes from my parents, especially the pages about me. If my parents got even a whiff of a slight chance about anything ghost related at all, they'd jump to it. If they found out I was a ghost, well, let's just say I don't think it would be pretty.

I'm not saying that they'd vaporize me or anything, as far as I can tell, they'd except it eventually. I'm worried about being grounded until I die… again. All the yelling too, they'd understand why I'd been late, shirking from my chores, cut curfew, not done my chores, but they would be mad.  
Also, I just don't want to deal with more people trying to hard. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, I loved them for helping me, but they don't really understand why I feel such a great need to help people. They each kind of did, but not really. I had powers, and sometimes I didn't want them, but I couldn't let them rot. They think than ghost powers are all perks, but they're not, they're bad things about them too, things that regular people will never, ever understand. And living in both worlds is so hard sometimes I just want one.

"Danny, get in here!" Jazz yelled. I trundled down the short expanse of hall into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Mom put down a huge plate of green gooey stuff that she called ectoplasm-blood pudding. (Blood pudding is a real food and even though I've never tasted it I heard it's great.)

I didn't really care what it looked, smelled, or even tasted like. I shoveled it down quickly, like I did with most of Dad's cooking ideas that he made Mom try, chugged my water down, and zipped away from the table before anybody could protest.

I ran down the hall to my room and closed the door silently behind me. I stuffed the ghost box full of everything I needed to hide, including The Book of Ghosts, sealed it with masking tape. I colored over the label with a black Sharpie and put it, intangibly, through the wall and groped (felt) around until I found a space think enough for it.

I flew back into my room and changed back right before Jazz came in without knocking. "Hey!" I protested.

"You're my baby brother, I can come into you're room without you're permission," Jazz said with a smile.

"I could have been butt naked for all you know," I pointed out. Jazz made a disgusted face, I smiled at her.

"Fine, whatever, but what was dinner all about? You ate you're food in record time, and it wasn't even that bad. You couldn't have had to fight a ghost, we're thousands of miles from the nearest portal."

"The nearest constant portal, natural, temporary portals appear all the time."

"I know that!" she snapped annoyed. I raised my hands in an innocent gesture and she ruffled my hair and stepped out. I finished unpacking the suitcases I had brought because I had nothing else to do, and got on my newly unpacked computer.

"Amity Park termite infestation" I typed in the search box. I pressed enter and watched the page load. Google brought up like a thousand billion results and I clicked on the first one. It read:

AMITY PARK TERMITE ATTACK!

Several days before on November 22nd Amity Park, Illinois was overwhelmed by a massive termite infestation that has not yet began to stem. Locals of Amity Park have been sent to live in Norrisville, home of the Ninja, who protects the town from monster attacks. The American authorities thought that Amity citizens would be more comfortable there, because they have normal ghost attacks. Danny Phantom, Amity Park's local ghost hero, that keeps ghosts at bay and from taking over the world, hasn't showed up to address the termites. Clearly, he does not think of these bugs as a threat. The termites seem to be coated in a green, glowing substance that protects them from any of the exterminator's deadly gases. This substance is also known as ectoplasm, and it has been analyzed that the termites have mutated, transforming them into nearly indestructible beings. So far, exterminators have only been able to make a little headway in the way of killing these termites. They have discovered a rare plant called Blood-Blossom has been able to destroy them if they are kept in the same, enclosed space for a extended time. However, this is only slightly mutated termites, and it has already been determined that even though Blood-Blossoms can severely hurt ghosts, they can not kill them. The exterminators predict that it is going to be a long while before Amity Park citizens can go home, a very long time.

I sighed and exited the window. I messed around a little more and was about to sign off when I got an email from Sam.

Meet me and Tucker after school right outside. We're going to the park three blocks north of there.

I didn't bother emailing back.

**So that's that. Yep. Read and enjoy. Hope you review, love you guys.**

**Trivia:**

**What is Techus's first name?**

**In "what you want" what new ghost power did danny get**

**What did Sam call herself in my brothers keeper, related to birds.**

**How much does the purple back gorilla weigh**


	4. Boring Authors Note, please read

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the delay. My computer won't charge at all and since all my files are on it i won't be posting until i find a way to fix it, which will probably be in a few days. I hate making these since it gets you all excited for another chapter and then there is just some crappy authors note. I'll post as soon as i can, ~ItTicklesLikeCrazy~**


	5. Finally, some action

**Hey! got a new power cord because the old one finally snapped, Urg. Been torturing me forever, since i got it and this old but lovable computer.**

**1. Nicolai (is that how you spell it?)**

**2. Plasma bolt**

**3. The goth bird of happiness**

**4. 300 lbs**

**I love you Matt and kirkanalo for reviewing and supporting the story.**

Randy's POV

"Hey Cunningham," were the first words Howard said to me the next morning. "What did you have for breakfast, you looked like you haven't eaten in days."

"I didn't eat breakfast, I slept in because I've had to spend a couple nights hunting down stanked kids, and I haven't slept very well in well, since I got the ninja job. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see goth girl-Sam- standing there holding a muffin.

I took it graciously and asked, "You're always prepared, aren't you?"

"I have to be with a-friend like Danny," she smiled. The way she had stopped in the middle, it's like she wanted Danny as a little more than a friend. She blushed and moved to duck into the classroom.

"You're secret is safe with me, thanks for the muffin," I told her and moved to go into the room next door.

"What secret?" Howard wondered, oblivious as ever. I turned to roll my eyes at him when someone came skidding down the hallway and crashed straight into me.

Danny's POV

"Sorry!" I yelped as I got to my feet, reaching down a hand to help the poor kid up. I realized it was that Randy kid from earlier.

"What the juice!" he exclaimed.

"Uhh…what?" I wondered what the juice was.

"Never mind," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "A bunch a shoobs from Amity Park don't know what it means anyway."

"Well…okay then," I said and went into the classroom behind him before the bell rang. I took the seat next to Sam, who was already in there.

"Don't tell me there are ghosts here," she stated.

"Nah," I told her, leaning back. "Slept in."

"Feel good to get a full night's rest?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I saw a kid with brown hair and a build similar to Dash's breaking stuff and laughing at some kids in the front of the classroom. Apparently, he had intelligence similar to Dash's too.

The teacher walked in, and started writing on the chalkboard about a topic we'd already gone over at Casper High. This was going to be a long day.

The classes were pretty boring. Turns out Norrisville was a little behind Amity Park on material. Something about attacks during school, monster students, rampages. That happened with Amity too, the ghosts liked attacking during school hours, because they could get away with it until three.

Well, classes were pretty boring, but lunch was insane. At first, it was pretty normal. I got a shapeless brown blob, purple apple, and green mush from the lunch lady, and was expected to eat it. Then things went awry.

A bunch of robot monkeys burst through the door and started going berserk. I ran to the bathroom right past several kids. I slid into a stall and saw the familiar white rings form around me.

A flew out of the bathroom and Tucker tossed me the thermos. I tossed it back and yelled, "These are robots, not ghosts. I don't think that'll have any effect on them."

"Oh, sorry!" Tucker shouted.

"Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom!" Several kids in the crowd shouted my name excitedly.

I saw the Randy kid looking through his bag near me mumbling, "Where is it, where is it?"

"Stand back kid," I told him. "I don't know what you're looking for, but you should probably leave the fighting to the professionals."

He looked up, shocked. "Uh…sorry. I'm not sure who you are, but I'm guessing you're famous, considering the fans." He glanced at the huge mob chanting me name and now running from the robots.

I formed a huge ball of green energy and threw it at the robots. A big cluster of them toppled like bowling pins and I leapt at one across the cafeteria.

I tackled him and asked, "Who sent you?"

"McFist," the robot monkey said in a gratingly metallic voice.

"Who now? And why did he send you, metallic monkey thingy?"

"McFist, and I am a robo-ape. He sent me to get footage of the ninja, are you the ninja?"

"No!" I exclaimed, and punched his head off. I kicked and punched the several other robo-apes to destruction, then gathered all the bodies, turned intangible, and dumped them outside. I flew back into the bathroom and changed back. I rushed out of the bathroom and back to Sam and Tucker before any of the kids got back.

The kids from Norrisville were coming back again. Some of the Casper High kids hadn't moved, having already been traumatized for life. I shrugged at Sam and Tucker, took a seat, and pushed my tray of uneaten mush away.

**So yeah, there you are:**

**What episode are we introduced to Vlad masters?**

**Who was the teacher who dealt with the 80's monster?**

**What episode did Jazz find out Danny's secret?**

**Review guys, luv ya!**


	6. Got evil? Got game?

**Lot's a love for the reviewers: 1eragon33 thank you for being so awesome and faithful to my stories, kirkanalo, you're taking the time to tell me at least something, that's awesome, Matt, thank you so much for reviewing, you took the consideration of writing something so i know that you're reading. Love ya.**

**1. Bitter Reunions**

**2. Mary-Elizabeth (probably should have told you this was a Randy C question sorry)**

**3. My brother's keeper**

Third Person POV

"Viceroy!" Hannibal McFist screamed as soon as he saw the footage from the robo-apes investigation. Viceroy popped his head out from working on McFist's new monitor, which he had punched and destroyed. Viceroy could have easily fixed it if Hannibal would stop screaming for him every five seconds.

"Yes, Hannibal?" he wondered.

"What is this?" he screeched, pointing at the footage. Viceroy walked over to the computer and played the footage again. What he saw was a white-haired, green-eyed teenager forcefully interrogating a robo-ape and then destroying them with ease,

"I wanted footage of the Ninja!" Hannibal screamed. "That's not the Ninja! He's not even there!" He was right, not a glimpse of the Ninja to be found, even in the background.

"Who is that?" Hannibal cried.

"Stop your little temper tantrum there," a cold voice said from the shadows. "Relax, it seems our interests have aligned, momentarily, and it is in my best interest to assist you."

The men turned and beheld a strange and slightly terrifying sight. A man with sleek black hair and wearing a purple robe and cape was floating where there had been empty air before.

"He," the man motioned with a hand to the monitor, "is Danny Phantom, teen ghost hero of Amity Park and the only one powerful enough to stop my schemes. Also known as Danny Fenton, regular, normal, everyday teenager. He's half ghost, like me, and can change form at will." The man changed into a much more familiar figure, Vlad Masters, billionaire mayor of Amity Park.

"I know all about your "Ninja", Norrisville's much less famous superhero who saves the town from monster kids, and robots, of your creation I assume." He was looking at Viceroy when he said that, but Hannibal McFist was the one who answered a proud yes.

"What I need from you gentlemen, is cooperation with my plan. We can only take down one of these guys at a time, so lets start on the Ninja and go up to Daniel."

"But how will we stop him from interfering and helping the Ninja?" Viceroy wondered.

"Leave that all to me," Vlad Masters said wickedly and smiled an evil smile.

Danny's POV

After another couple hours of boring classes, I was ready to hit the local arcade with Sam and Tuck. I didn't know where it was, but I bet that if we followed the majority of teenage boys from Norrisville, we'd find it. I was right.

I found this really cool game called Jack Hammer at the "Game Hole", but it was dysfunctional and had been unplugged. Sam challenged me two a dancing game in the corner, but then quickly dropped out when she saw what she was supposed to do. I danced my way to the high score by a couple points and went to find a new game.

Eventually, I ended up over by the food area, sharing a HUGE basket of nachos with Tucker while Sam chewed on a breadstick. Tucker kept saying that she could eat the nachos and that they were Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian friendly. Sam kept telling him that those nachos hand about a hundred calories a chip and that he was going to become fat if he kept eating like he did.

I just sat there and enjoyed the moment. It's not like they were coming at each other with chainsaws or anything, and they always argue this point.

Suddenly, the Randy dude, I'd been seeing a lot of him lately, came over and asked, "You're Danny Fenton, right?"

"Yep," I replied, reaching for another nacho.

"How did you beat almost every high score I had on this place?" He wondered. He was about a year younger than me, I realized. He was probably a freshman, and I was a sophomore, so, you know, whatever.

"I just played the games," I stated.

"What the juice?" He said, and turned to his shorted and wider friend.

"Hey Cunningham, you totally deserved it. You've been hauling those titles forever, except the Jack Hammer one, that one will always be mine, now that the machine is dead."

"Hey, I'll battle you if you want," I said. Tucker and Sam had stopped arguing now.

"Sure, we can go on the one next to the Jack Hammer game. One of the few you haven't played yet."

"How do you know what I have and haven't played?" I wondered.

"The high score board," he told me, stalking off to the game. I shrugged at Sam and Tuck and ran off to battle the kid.

**Hoped you loved it, posted on Phantom Fail, By the way. Rush to read.**

**Who was the bad ninja that came before Randy, recently?**

**Why does Vlad Create Danielle?**

**What person most often gets stanked on the show?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
